473 BC
[[ስዕል:473B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 111: 473 BC. Previous map: 498 BC. Next map: 441 BC (Maps Index)]] 473 BC - GREEK-PERSIAN WARS MAIN EVENTS 495-432 BC - Rotating kingship in Eriu In 495 BC, Lugaid Laigdech was overthrown by Aed Ruad, grandson of Airgetmar, who with his brothers Dithorba and Cimbaeth, administered the High Kingship in rotation for seven years at a time. Thus Aed ruled from 495 to 488 BC, then Dithorba to 481 BC, then Cimbaeth to 474 BC, then Aed again to 467 BC, etc. This continued until the end of Cimbaeth's third term in 432 BC, by which time Aed had died, and his daughter Macha then married Cimbaeth and ruled with him. 490-434 BC - Civil War in Britannia When King Gurfiu of Britannia passed away in 490 BC, it was clear that his sons, Porrex and Ferrex (or Fervex), would engage in a hostile contest for the crown. Ferrex seems to have fled to Gallia, then ruled by a king or duke Siward (or Gunhard), who gave him the mercenaries to take the realm from Porrex. However this invasion was defeated and Ferrex was slain. After this their mother Queen Widon, who had supported Ferrex, assassinated Porrex, then was herself killed by an angry mob and thrown in the Thames. All of this had taken place by 485 BC, straining the social order, at which point Britannia was broken apart into five rival, mutually hostile former provinces, now under five regional kings: Nydawcs of Cambria, Clydon of Cornwall, Pymned of Loegria, Stador of Albanacta, and Yewan of Northumbria, with Pictish Alba still in the times of the '30 Brudes'. The next 50 years would be marked by low level wars of attrition among these same squabbling monarchs. 490 BC - Battle of Marathon Because the Athenians and other Greeks had assisted the Ionians in their revolt against Persia (499-493 BC), in 492 BC Darius the Great sent his general Mardonius into Europe to resubjugate Thrace and Macedonia. Athens and Sparta refused to submit, and a Persian force invaded Euboea in 490 BC but was destroyed by the Athenians at Marathon. Also in 490 BC, the Aeginetans inherited the Thalassocracy from Eretria and held it until the second Persian invasion of 480 BC, after which there was no more Thalassocracy title following the Aeginetans. 486-484 BC - Rebellion of Psamtik IV In 486 BC, Egypt rebelled from Persian authority again, and it is thought that a native claimant, Psamtik IV, arose at this time. Darius died before he was able to respond to this revolt, and his son Xerxes succeeded him and crushed the rebels two years later, in 484 BC. In 483 BC Agelbul succeeded Nekibon in Meroe and Ethiopia. Agelbul seems to correspond most closely with the archaeological name read as Analmaye. In 480 BC, Hamilcar I of Carthage was defeated and slain at the battle of Himera against Syracuse in Sicily, and Hanno II "the Navigator" followed him as monarch, while a certain Psapho or Sappho governed in Tartessos, and allegedly deified himself. There are inscriptions suggesting that this Hanno II of Carthage also annexed roughly the area of what is now New England (off map). 480 BC - Battles of Thermopylae and Salamis In 480 BC Xerxes of Persia attempted another invasion of Greece. The Greeks held the Persian army up at Thermopylae but were eventually defeated, while a naval battle at Artemisium ended similarly, and Athens was left to the Persians. The Greek fleet managed to defeat the Persian one later that year at Salamis. In 479 BC the Greeks won another decisive victory over the Persians at Plataea, while also winning another naval victory over them at Mycale, and the Persians abandoned Greece. In the aftermath of this war, the satrapy of Macedonia broke away from Persia under Alexander I, and the Cimmerian Bosporus on the Kerch straits also declared independence from Persia under Archaeanax, while Xerxes lost the satrapy of Colchis to Landein. Xerxes did manage to add one new satrapy, Dahae east of the Caspian, following this. Greek campaignss on Persian territory would be continued by Athens and the Delian League from 479 BC until 449 BC. By ca. 475 BC, the Getae seem to have been ruled by their own king, Tanobonta, referred to as Carnabon in Sophocles' early play Triptolemus. Magnus says the philosopher Zalmoxis established the Zalmoxian faith in eternal life during Tanobonta's reign. Said to be a disciple of Pythagoras, Zalmoxis was himself deified by the Getae. Strangely, Magnus describes Tanobonta out of order among the Getae kings, but the timeline leaves no doubt he must be placed here, after Anthinus (Landein) and some time before Antheas (ca. 360 BC). If Landein was succeeded by Tanabonta in the east at this time, it could be now that he was also followed by his son Antar in Swabia. 473 BC - Cimber in Sicambria In 473 BC, Thuringus of Sicambria was succeeded by Cimber, who ruled from Flanders to the Rhine, and later extended his rule over Boigeria, possibly equating him with king Ber on the list of Bavarian kings. Some French accounts additionally assert that he subjected Denmark and gave his name to the Cimbri, but this claim must be erroneous, since the Cimbri had been in Denmark since Gamber (Gambrivius), for about 1500 years.